


Yuuri Can't Retire

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Male Friendship, One-Sided Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Wordcount: 100-500, Yuri Plisetsky Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: And Yuri Plisetsky tells him the 'real' reason why he can't too.Oneshot/drabble





	Yuuri Can't Retire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378162) by 16bit-trash. 



“Hey Yuri?” Yuuri Katsuki glanced at his friend. Yeah, they were sort of friends now. It was nice too.

“Hm?” Yuri glanced up, water bottle in hand.

“Why didn’t you want me to retire?”

He accidentally squeezed the bottle a little too hard, but he didn’t even notice.

_Yuri Plisetsky’s room filled with posters of his idol: Yuuri Katsuki. A little Yuri, probably no older than ten or so, looking on in awe as the other came onto the tv screen for the first time…_

“Um. Yuri? Yurio?”

Yuri was jolted back to reality.

He waved him off, turning to walk away—and so he couldn’t see his small blush.

“…Viktor would’ve been too torn up,” was his mumbled answer. Yuuri smiled.


End file.
